Sumo
Lore The Sumo is a practitioner of a very particular martial art style practiced in the east, also known as Sumo. In this fighting form, two wrestlers attempt to knock each other out of a ring, known as a ‘dohyo’. They are masters of grapple and takedown techniques. What sets Sumo practitioners aside from others are their unique appearances, and their strictly regimented lifestyles. Sumos physically appear to be extremely large, obese and muscled men, who wear little more than loincloths, known as ‘mawashi’ while competing. The life of a Sumo is extremely regimented, and is a way of life in and of itself. Sumos grow up and are trained in communal houses, known as ‘heya’. Amateurs have the fewest liberties, while expert Sumo have the most liberties. When they reach maturity, a Sumo may depart their ‘heya’ to go on a ‘Life Journey’, known as ‘Ukiyo-Tabiji’. The Sumo is allowed to leave his ‘heya’, and travel the world, to decide if pursuing the life of the Sumo is indeed what he wants. Most Sumo are either Monks or Fighters. A few Samurai and Lama even become Sumo. Arcane spellcasters rarely become Sumo, as using Arcane spells is forbidden in Sumo matches. Requirements Gender: Male Height: 5’5”+ Weight: 275+ Lbs. Base Attack Bonus: +7 Skills: Balance 5 ranks, Diplomacy 2 ranks Feats: Endurance, Improved Grapple, Improved Unarmed Strike, Ki Power, Toughness Special: Must have successfully pined or bull rushed an opponent of at least one size category larger then character at least on two different occasions; Must return from his Ukiyo-Tabiji Class Features The Sumo’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Balance (DEX), Diplomacy (CHA), Escape Artist (DEX), Healing (WIS), Sense Motive (WIS), Tumble (DEX) Skill Points at Each Level: 2 + INT Bonus Hit Die: d12 Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: A Sumo gains no proficiency with any weapons or armors. A Sumo’s oaths, fighting discipline and lifestyle leave no room for armor. A Sumo employing any type of armor or shield looses the benefits of the special abilities granted by his Sumo training. Iron Fist (Ex): A Sumo employs a unique fighting style that tends to employ precise, openhanded strikes and chops that look somewhat harmless, but are in fact quite painful. At 1st level, the Sumo adds his class level to damage for all unarmed attacks. Kimarite (Ex): As Sumo are specialized wrestlers, they are experts in all different techniques of grapples, takedowns and pins. At 2nd level, the Sumo gains a competence bonus equal to his Sumo level to all grapple, trip, and bull rush checks. Shiko (Su): By way of a ritual in which he lifts a single leg and brings it down in an intimidating stomp, a Sumo focuses his mind, body and Ki, bringing them together in a union that enhances his battle prowess. At 2nd level, the Sumo may perform a Shiko ritual, which is the equivalent of a move action, but does not provoke an attack of opportunity. The Sumo gains a +4 to Will saves, and a bonus of 2 + ½ class level to his Strength and Constitution. These bonuses last a number of rounds equal to the character’s total Sumo levels. This supernatural ability may be used a number of times per day equal to ½ the character’s total Sumo levels. Bulk: The large girth of the Sumo is not all fatty tissue, as many mistakenly believe. Underneath the fatty tissues are powerful muscles. At 3rd level, the Sumo may add a +1 to his Strength score, and gains a Natural Armor of +2. Flurry of Blows (Ex): At 5th level, the Sumo gains the ability to perform a Flurry of Blows. For the purposes of determining how many attacks the character may make, treat him as if he were a Monk of the same level of his total Sumo levels. If the character already has access to the Flurry of Blows ability, he may add his Sumo levels to his Monk levels for the purpose of determining how many attacks the character may make. Great Bulk: As the Sumo becomes more and more accomplished, his large bulk becomes even larger. At 6th level, the Sumo may add a +1 to his Strength score, and gains a Natural Armor of +4 Massive Bulk: The most accomplished Sumos, it is said, become extremely resistant to pain. At 9th level, the Sumo gains a Damage Resistance of 15/+1. Immovable (Su): At 10th level, by focusing his mind, body and Ki, the Sumo can render himself immovable. The Sumo must make a DC 15 Balance check. If he passes this check, the Sumo has firmly grounded himself on the floor, and simply cannot be moved. All attempts to trip, shove and move the Sumo automatically fail. If the Sumo fails this check, or he allows himself to be moved, another attempt to make himself immovable cannot be made for another two minutes. Ex-Sumo Former Sumo lose no abilities if they change classes.